Counting footsteps
by qhmidnight
Summary: Bella lost everything overnight, her uncle stealing her inheritance and cousin over her love. And she was given a choice, will she choose to take revenge or be with her true love?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything below (;

* * *

**Bella:**

I opened up the bottle of orange juice and stared at the 5-meter storeroom, the room that I was given by my uncle. The noise of pop music, those that can be heard when some sports cars drive by, seemed to be from the outside. _Right! Rosalie is having a party right now._ I gulped down the orange juice and closed it back. I took out my glasses and stare into space.

For the first ten years of my life, I lived a fairytale-princess life, until my parents were killed in an accident. Then uncle came and Rosalie, his daughter, took over as the "princess".

Tears started dripping down my face, as I remember how my parents would hug me every time I cry over the smallest thing. And now, they will never be here.

* * *

I placed my schoolbag over my shoulder; I opened the door and walked towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Mrs. Swan." This is what my auntie wanted me to call her. She shot me an unpleasant look.

"Glad you kept your promise." Rosalie said, munching her bread, at the dining table.

I turned to look at her.

"Of not coming out the room." Rosalie giggled, "Or they'll know you're my cousin, no, wait, or servant who have disgusting parents!"

"They're not." I replied, calmly, my fingers clamped together.

_A slap. I held my cheek and turned. My uncle, again._

"They are, and no use clenching your fists, my dear." He glared at me.

I walked away, away from hell, those maniacs. _Just because they're jealous, Bella Swan._

* * *

"Hey Bell." Heidi shouted. I craned my neck to another direction.

"Got hit again?" Heidi said. "Ahhh, why do you have to endure all this?"

Heidi is the only friend I told all my stories to. She passed me a cooling bag. I took it and gave her an assuring smile. She is the nicest person I've ever met, and I don't even know why she would ever be friend with me. Sometimes I asked her, she will say we're the some kind of person, unloved and unpopular.

"When we graduate, we're going to bid farewell to those that treat us badly and take revenge!" Heidi said, she said it countless times.

"It's not as easy as you say, Heidi." I mumbled.

_The bell rang._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading! *smile* **

**Bella:**

"Class, you have a new member!" Mrs. Hellington said, she always so optimistic, "Come on, tell them about yourself!"

"Edward." The boy replied coldly, his eyes fixed onto the floor. _Any gold on the floor? No._

I smirked.

"Bella Swan, would you mind if he sit beside you, temporary." Mrs. Hellington glanced at me, I turned to face the seat beside me, and look around, _there're plenty of seats, why me?_

He walked over like a predator walking towards his prey, a dying one.

He sit on the chair, his sight never once leave the front.

"Heard that a new guy got into your class!" Heidi shouted.

"Yeah." I replied, "but he's …weird, some aura around him, you know."

"Shoo!" Daisy, one of the popular girls in school, screamed at us.

Heidi stood up and pulled me away, we carried our trays and searched for a new table, and found one right beside her.

"Yesterday's party is so awesome, Rosalie!" Daisy hugged Rosalie's hand.

"Thank you!"

"That's not fair Bell!" Heidi whispered.

"But what can I do?"

"You're right" Heidi answered, and looked away, disappointed.

"Hey Bella!" The store manager, Cindy, smiled while moping.

"Hi." I changed into the uniform, and stand at cashier.

"May I talk your order?" A familiar voice sprang up beside me, I turned around and gasped.

Edward:

_Who is gasping so loudly? It's smirking-girl. Maybe now, gasping-smirking-girl._

I turned back and take my customer's order.

**Please review on what you like and do not like so that I know where to improve on! ^-^ Thanks alot**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything below :O Hope you enjoy!

Cnloveft- Thanks for your valuable opinions! Very much appreciated :D

fire enturnal- Thanks for pointing out the mistake :)

**Bella:**

_Him,again. _I walk briskly to my counter, since he doesn't intend to greet me, there's nothing I need to say.

"May I take your order please?" I said to a young teenager in front of me. She is wearing a t-shirt, and a pair of thick, black glasses.

"I want a burger." She murmured, I tried to catch what she is saying and finally made out these few words.

"Total 3 dollars, dining in?"

"No."

I passed her the paper bag. Maybe, working in this restaurant is the only time of the day that I feel good, serving customers, seeing families with their children eating happily in this restaurant. They never fail to bring a smile on my face.

"Bella, this is Edward," Cindy giggled, "our new staff."

It was after work at the restaurant. I changed into my clothes and prepare to leave but Cindy suddenly spoke. I smiled at the both of them before pushing the glass door and walked away. The cool air brushes me gently. I opened my bag and took out the earphones before placing them into my ears.

**Edward:**

I pushed open the glass door, and saw a bracelet that is simple, yet elegant with a little blue iris flower dangling out. I looked ahead, could it be her bracelet? I walked over, took it, and placed it in my pocket.

I strolled over to the bus stop.

The bus arrived after several minutes, I board the bus and it moved. The bus has no passenger, considering it's midnight. _It's been a long journey, Edward Cullen. _From Vancouver to Forks, defying the wishes of my parents, and coming to East High. _Every step is so tiring._

I opened up the wooden door, and switched on the light. I opened up my laptop and surfed the net. I fished my pocket for the thumb drive and a bracelet dropped onto the floor_. It's the iris bracelet._

I typed in "iris flower meaning" in the search bar.

"Faith; hope."

**Bella:**

"Sorry Bella," Uncle muttered. I stand outside the gates before he pushed opened the gates to "welcome" me, "I'm too fired up this morning, you know, your father's company isn't in a good state."

"Yes, Mr. Swan."

"Don't be so formal!" He said.

I walked briskly into my room and locked the door.

**Uncle:**

_If not for your inheritance, would I even care about your existence?_

"Charlie, there's no need to flatter her!" Maria said while applying lotion on her skin, she's always so mesmerizing.

"When she turns twenty, that's when things start to get tricky, her scheming father, wanting me to watch her get away with everything that should be mine!"

"Can't you just forge the document?"

"It's better to play safe." I grinned.

**Bella:**

It's been another hard day, I suddenly remembered about my bracelet. I need to see it now. I ransacked my bag for the bracelet my parents gave me for my birthday, _the last one_. And what kept me going on till now. Uncle sold everything my parents bought for me, but I hid this one.

Tears start to well up at my eyes as I searched deeper and deeper, _there's nothing_. The last time I opened my bag, it was at the restaurant! But there's no bus right now, it'll be a waste trip. I hugged my knees and cried. By now, it must be taken by someone.

**Please leave a review for what you like and doesn't really like. Reviews keep me going! **

**Cheers!**


End file.
